


And Baby makes four

by Lanceless



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: This is just a short one shot set in our time about Hugh and Paul living with their children in the 21st Century which I started to write after basically dreaming this exact story





	And Baby makes four

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Beta reader so if there's any mistakes please let me know. Also english is not my mother language.
> 
> I love some good old fluff especially Culmets family fluff. There's about two more WIP's like this in my folder but I don't know if anyone is interested in reading more of my Culmets family AU so please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Honey? Your car just pulled into our driveway!" Hugh called up the stairs, hearing his husband hastily getting dressed. 

"Is your Papa ever going to be punctual?" He mused and pressed a kiss onto his newborn son's head. The baby was currently in a sling carrier strapped to his chest. 

Last night they had been lucky and he'd only woken once, hence to why the newborn was awake right now and looking interested at everything around him.

Paul made his way down the stairs, dressed in a simple plaid shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He only stopped at the bottom of the stairs to open up the baby gate and close it behind himself again.

His hair was beginning to look a bit more ginger, if you looked hard enough plus he was sporting a bit of a beard. "Your bag is on the kichen isle" Hugh informed him as Paul quickly put on some black oxfords. "Thanks, love." Paul said as he walked into the kitchen in a fast pace to get his stuff. Hugh followed him, one of his hands absently stroking their son's back through the soft material of the carrier. 

"C'mon, let's not let them wait" Hugh said reassuring. "I know you can do it. Your going to drive there and teach these students all about biology and it's going to be the best class they've ever had." Paul managed a weak smile. "Thank you" His heart raced at the mere thought of teaching a class full of uni students.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked his partner. "Don't worry, this little fella is still asleep. As for our dear daughter, she will be up in a few hours and we will play a bit and you are going to be back home until she could even begin to miss you." Hugh smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." 

He moved in for a quick peck on the lips and handed Paul his laptop bag over. "I love you" They separated and Paul pressed another kiss to his son's head before straightening up and moving towards the door. "I love you too" He said and waved his husband goodbye as he stepped out into the garden and walked towards the gate which seperated their garden from the street. Hugh was left alone in the kitchen (at least if you didn't count the baby).

"What do you think? Do you want something to eat now?" He asked his son as he moved towards the fridge to get some milk he could warm up. 

The Latino looked at the security monitor and saw Paul waving at the camera and couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped his lips "Look, Papa is saying 'good bye' to us." he said affectionately and moved on to heat up the milk. 

Their son was born almost a month ago and therefore couldn't eat baby food yet.

Another security monitor showed a small figure making their way towards the stairs only to be stopped at the first baby gate. 

Immediately Hugh could hear a guttural cry: "Daddy!" 

Sighing he debated whether or not he could wait until the milk is done but another cry echoed through the house, making it impossible for him not to go and get his daughter immediately. 

"Just a moment, mi hijo." He promised to his son and walked up the first fly of stairs to be met with his daughters crying face as he reached the top of the stairs. 

"Oh no, sweetie. Is everything alright?" He asked as he unlocked the gate and got down next to her to stroke her fair hair, she was taking way more after Paul than their son did. "I had a bad dream" she said, voice all chocked up from crying. "Cãrino, it's okay, I'm here. You're safe I promise." 

He said whilst trying to take both his daughter into his arms and making sure her brother wasn't getting squished in between them. 

"How about I get you some breakfast?" He asked.

"Okay" She answered less enthusiastic, still a bit shaken up from her bad dream. 

Balancing his daughter on his hip and his son still strapped to his chest he made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you want to sit down and I'll go and get everything ready?" He asked. 

"Okay, Papa." She answered and ran to the table to sit down. 

Luckily he and Paul had forgotten to clean up some of the toys she had left on the table yesterday evening with whom she now started to distract herself as Hugh finished the milk for his son. 

If he was lucky the morning would stay this calm until Paul got back.

"Where is Papa?" The little girl asked puzzled and propped up her head on one hand whilst the other one continued to play with her toys.

"He'll be back soon. Papa is at the University today." Hugh explained.

The four year old nodded but still looked a bit confused. 

"What is a University?" She asked.

Hugh tested the milk on his hand before moving the bottle to his son's tiny lips.

"It's basically like school." He explained whilst moving to get a plate for her to eat her food from.

"Why does Papa have to go back to school?" She asked and Hugh walked over to her to set down the plate in front of her and pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

"He's not studying at University, he's teaching there." 

His daughters eyes immediately went big in amazement. "Papa is a teacher?" 

"Yes he is, cãrino." Hugh told her and got a pack of bagels out of one of the kitchen cabinets.

"I want to be a teacher too when I grow up!" She said serious.

Hugh laughed fondly at that. "Didn't you want to be a doctor like Daddy when you grow up?" 

She shrugged slightly, her dream job from yesterday completely forgotten.

"When will Papa be back from Unti- Uni.." she stumbled a little bit at the last word.

"University?" Hugh offered.

"Yes, when is Papa back?" 

He looked at the clock. Paul wouldn't be back until four so about nine hours but telling her it'll take nine hours would only resolve in tears since that's basically a life time in toddler years.

"Oh he'll be back very soon, don't worry."


End file.
